My Bestfriend
by Amarioko
Summary: He watched as she smiled and laughed with him. Would she ever realize that he wasn't good enough for her? Would she ever notice his love for her? He didn't know....She was his light in the darkness....She was his first friend....
1. Chapter 1

_**My Bestfriend**_

_**Amarioko: Hope you like this one. It took a while to write...I couldn't come up with anything really good. Tell me what you think...Thankie!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Journal..._

_I watched as she smiled at him, I knew she was still pure. He couldn't taint her no matter how hard he tried. He may be her boyfriend...But he will never be as close to her as I am. Kagome is my bestfriend, I could only wish that it was more than that. It breaks me to see her stand by him, Smiling and laughing, But as long as she is happy, I know I can live with it. I hold her every time she cries about him, I soothe her every time she loses everything to her anger. When will she understand that all he will do is hurt her? Will she ever notice my love for her? No..._

_I do not believe she will, But even so...I hope some day she comes to her senses and realizes...That she doesn't love him...That he isn't good enough for her. I know I may not be the most pure person she could love, For she is the most pure-hearted and shouldn't love someone who only wishes to taint her, then dump her. I know she can see it, She does not wish to believe it. I have watched as she has gotten dumped before._

_They only wish for one thing, Her Purity, But even if she loses her purity...One day she will, She will always be a pure-heart. I know I may think dirty thoughts...But I wish not to hurt my Bestfriend. She was my light in the darkness. She was my first friend. _

_ Miroku_

_

* * *

_

Kagome walked up to miroku just in time to see him close his Journal. " Hey Miro-kun." She chirped. " Ah Kagome-sama, How are you today?"

Miroku asked politely. " I'm fine, How about you? Oh! How did the date with Sango go, Hm Hm?" Kagome asked,cheerful. Miroku put a hand on his chin, Thinking back to his date.

_Flash back..._

_" You pervert!" -SLAP- " This isn't the time!" THWAK " Hentai! Can't you be a gentleman! Grrr!" - SLAP- " Thankyou for the worst date ever! I can't believe I actually agreed!" SLAP With that she slammed the door in his face. _

_End Flashback._

Miroku chuckled nervously. " Yes I believe it was..." He said rubbing the back of his neck. Kagome smiled brightly, Miroku thought he could melt any moment now. " Mirok-kun? It didn't really go good...Did it?" Kagome asked, Calm. Miroku gulped, Nodding. " Tsk tsk tsk, You really have to do something about your...um...Habits..." Kagome said scratching the back of her head. Miroku nodded. " I know..., But I just can't resist a beautiful woman, Right in front of me, Daring, Teasing me to touch her!" Miroku said, Pouting. Kagome snorted. " Like you Kagome-sama." Miroku said, Lecherous smirk in place. Kagome slapped him in the back of his head. " Get your mind out of the gutter!" She growled.

Miroku put his best ' I'm Innocent...' face on. Kagome snorted...But her eye's softened. " What would I be with out you?" She mumbled.

" Very...yyy..yy..." Miroku started...But couldn't find anything to say...Miroku frowned,Looking thoughtful. Kagome giggled. Miroku broke out into a smile. " A Beatiful woman, without a 'Lecherous' friend." Miroku said, grinning. Kagome burst into giggles.

" I suppose you're right ,Miroku-sama." Kagome said with a mock bow. Miroku bowed also. " So uh, What's going on between you and Kouga?"

Miroku questioned, A hint of jealousy slithering into his voice. Kagome sighed. " I just don't know Miroku, He's been distant lately. I'm not sure I'm the only one he's been seeing, He gets this distant look in his eye and he doesn't even hug me, When I hugged him the other day he smelled like perfume. I Just dunno, Miro-kun." Kagome whispered sadly. " Dump em' " Miroku said bluntly. " Wha?" Kagome asked. " I Said Daump em', Kags he doesn't deserve you, It's obvious he's with other girls or girl, So just dump his ass." Miroku said, Grinning. Kagome smiled, Rubbing the back of her neck. " I'm glad to have a friend like you Miro-kun." Kagome said, Pulling him into a hug. Miroku looked stunned for a bit, Then wrapped his arms around her waist, Taking in her comforting scent. Then his habits kicked in, Just to ruin the moment. Miroku felt his hand twitch. _' No not now' _Miroku pouted in his head. His hand traveled down from her waist, Patting her bottom slightly then turning into a rubbing motion. Kagome pouted, and sighed. " Miroku..." She warned. " Why can't you keep your hands to yourself?" She questioned.

Miroku shrugged, and sighed. " I'm sorry, Kagome-sama. I could not resist." _ ' Literally' _he thought grumpily. " Ookay..." Kagome said quietly. She grumbled but this was the most painful way to do it, Her pink tongue darted out of her slightly parted mouth,she licked Miroku's cheek and pulled her hand back, Smacking him. She checked her work, There lay on his cheek was a handprint the bright color of red. She winced, Feeling simpathy for her poor friend. She looked at him closely to realize he had a dazed expression. " Oh damn," She pouted. " You probly enjoyed that didn't you?" She questioned. Miroku didn't asnwer. He merely stared straight ahead, Dreamy expression on his face... Wanna know what's going through his head? I do! _ ' She...Sh-She just licked me! She licked me! That hurt like a bitch! But it was totally arousing! Gah! She licked me! And she slapped me...Oh! OWWW!' _ Miroku groaned as he rubbed his cheek. " Oh so, you're alive?" Kagome asked, Innocent expression on her face. Miroku nodded, scowling. But once she turned away, His scowl turned into a grin, His cheeks and the top of his nose taking a crimson hue.

_' She licked me.' _With that last thought he followed after his beautiful bestfriend, Totally daydreaming.


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Bestfriend**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha**_

**Kagome: Age 15,Miko with Un-trained powers,Black hair with red highlights and Azure eye's. **

**Miroku: Age 16, Monk in training...(Due to...um Un-controlable habits.) Raven black hair and Violet eye's. **

**Sango: Age 16, Demon slayer in training, Ebony black hair held in a high ponytail and Brown eye's.**

Miroku groaned, drowning out his teacher with his thoughts. _' Did she take my advice?' ' Did she dump that possesive wolf?' _

Miroku sighed, Feeling drowsy all of the sudden...He lay his hands on his desk and put his head on his arms.

_' Eh why not? I'm smart enough to take a nap' _

_**Dream **_

**He was in a field...A beatiful field of flower's. There on a bench sat his Tenshi. " Kagome!" **He callled out to her.

She turned her head in his direction, Her azure eye's meating his own, she smiled brightly waving him over.

He quickly obliged, Skipping over to her. She smiled as he sat next to her. _" There's something I have to tell you Miroku-sama..." _She whispered. _" Yes, Kagome-sama? And please call me Miroku.." _he stated, Looking into her eye's. _" Miroku...I..." _She strarted, Then blushed, Coughing into her hand nervously. _" M-Miroku I...L...I..." _She sighed, She inched closer to him. _" Screw it!" _she swore, Pushing him off the bench and straddling him. Miroku watched with wide eye's. _" Miroku..." _she purred seductively. _" Y-y-yes?" _he asked, Trying to keep his voice steady. _" Miroku..." _ She purred once again. _" Kagome..." _He moaned, She was teasing him. _ " Mr. Kazaana..." _She grumbled. _" Hm?" He qeustioned._ _" Mr. Kazaana..." She said in a more stern and dissaproving tone. " What?" _he growled. _" Mr. Kazaana!" She shrieked, All of the sudden becoming the voice of his proffessor. _

_**End dream.**_

Miroku fell out of his dream word with a loud _' Thump!' Several student's giggled and snickered._ He looked up into the angry eye's of his teacher. " Hehehe..." He laughed nervously." Sleeping in class?" His proffessor hissed. Miroku gulped and nodded slowly. Mr. Ako sighed, Pointing towards the door and handing miroku a detention slip. " One more time, Mr. Kazaana and I'll have to call your parents, Oh and you would do well not to fantasize about Miss. Higurashi in class." Mr. Ako scolded. More snickers and giggles. " Yes sir." Miroku replied, Slipping out of the classroom.

Miroku grumbled as he neared the door of Detention, Or as some kids called it _Hell._

As he entered the classroom he looked on in suprised, Spotting Kagome, His Innocent little kagome was in detention...Wait! Did he just call her _his_? Oy vey, He needed to get her outta his mind. He walked over to the teacher, Placing his Detention slip on his desk. He siddled up to kagome, Lecherous grin on his face. " What has the Oh so Innocent Kagome done that places her in this cursed void? Not something too Naughty was it? If it was , Why wasn't I invited?" Miroku whispered, Making kagome blush. " I didn't do anything, I just fell asleep." She said, Smackig him on the arm_ Hard. _ " Owww, Kagome-sama, You hurt me." He whimpered.She rolled her eye's giving an un-lady-like snort. He grinned at her. " You know I'm just kidding, Koi." He said playfully.

She blushed, Crimson burning her cheeks and the top of her nose. She growled, Bonking him on the head. He whimpered, Before falling to the ground, Unconcious. She sighed, picking him up and hauling him over to his chair. She made a noise in the back of her throat as drool dribbled onto her hand. She sat him up, Only for his head to hit the desk. She squeaked, Looking up to find the teacher still asleep. She sighed in relief.

" Miroku-sama...," She whined, poking him. " Oh! Look It's Sango-chan In Lace underwear!" She giggled, But all she got was a snort and a mumble. She growled, then sighed. " Miroku-kun," She purred. " I'm naked..." She whispered in his ear, Instantly he snapped awake.

" Where!" He gasped, looking around swiftly, Only to spot Kagome with her eyebrow raised and fully clothed. He pouted, Crossing his arms and whimpering. " That wasn't funny, Kagome-sama." He whimpered. " You won't wake up for Sango-chan...But you'll wake up for me?" She asked, Putting a hand to his head, checking for a fever. He grumbled. " Oh! So did you take my advice?" Miroku questioned. Kagome shifted nervously.

" Uh What advice?" She asked, Innocently. " You know...Dumping kouga." Miroku stated. " I uh...Welll I...I...Uh...um..." Kagome averted her eye's and shifted in her seat. " You didn't, Did you?" Miroku questioned. Kagome sighed, " No Miroku-sama, I will though!" She said, Smiling brightly...but then her smiled dropped. Miroku sighed, rubbing his temples. Kagome whimpered, catching his attention, He turned his head instantly regretting it, She was giving him the puppy dog look. " Oh no...K-kagome-sama..." He sighed, " Fine, I forgive you, But don't mess up next time you see him, Dump him on his wolf ass!" Miroku demanded, Kagome nodded her head meekly. Miroku grinned, Giving her a hug.

And it just so happened his hand slipped down her back to caress her ass. " Miroku-sama...," Kagome said sweetly. " Mhmm Yes?" he asked.

-SLAP- His cheek now adorned a fiery red handprint. " Keep your hands to yourself!" She hissed. He nodded.

**Later...**

" Kagome!" Kouga called. Kagome froze, Not wanting to break his heart... " Y-Yes K-kouga?" She asked, scared. " What's wrong?" He asked softly. " Kouga, I...I would like to know who you've been seeing behing my back..." She stated firmly. " Wh-Wha?" He asked, How did she know?

" I smelt the perfume on you, And you've been so distant lately...And...And..." She sniffled, Willing herself not to break down into tears.

" Ka-" He got cut off. " Don't.." She stated, Turning away. " Kouga!" A girl called, Catching kagome's attention. " Kouga-kun? Who's this?" The girl questioned, Looking straight at kagome. The girl was a beautiful white-wolf demon, Fiery red hair, Shimmering green eye's and Pale peach lips...She matched kouga with the way she held herself, Arrogant and proud. " HIya! I'm Ayame." She stated, Shaking kagome's hand quickly.

" H-Hello, I'm Kagome..." Kagome said slowly, She was youkai who was okay with being friend's with a miko? Odd.

" Ayame, Kagome, Kagome, Ayame." Kouga said. "I'm Kouga's Girlfriend." They stated In unison. Then their eye's widened, Turning to kouga with furious glares. " N-Now Now, L-ladies...Please calm dow-" He got cut off. " Calm Down CALM DOWN!" They shrieked in unison, Lunging at him...

**15 minutes later...**

Kagome and Ayame nodded in Unison, Linking arms and skipping off down the hallway... Kouga well, He's a little...Battered up...Heh.

Ginta and Hakakku were talkign together when Kouga entered. " K-kouga! What happened to you!" Gint questioned, Shocked and scared.

Kouga hand a black eye, Scratched all over his face arms and leg's, A sprained ankle, He was black and blue and Red all over. Not to mention the writing in marker all over him, He had hearts and ponies and kisses and other crude remarks and names...That I shall not mention!

" Ka-Kagome...Ayame..." He whispered before passing out, Again... Ginta and Hakakku looked at eachother, Swearing forever.

_" Never Piss off a Woman, Or cheat on one." _They carried him to the nurse's office. " Oh dear!" The nurse gasped, " What happened?" She questioned. " Uh...Mad women...He was cheating." They said in Unison. " Mm Mm Mmm, Then he deserves it." She said, Tapping her foot and crossing her arms. " W-well could you please fix him up?" They asked politely as possible. " Sorry boys, You do the crime, You do the time." She said, Turning away. Ginta and Hakakku sighed, Dragging kouga to his class, The students burst out laughing. Miroku stared wide-eye'd.

_' Kagome...' _ He thought, Smirking. _' You little Vixen, And hmmm Ayame, A minx she is.' _ He grinned even wider. He looked over at Kagome, She was sitting at her desk, Drawing. Naughty, Naughty girl she was. He looked over at Ayame who sat in the corner, Smiling smugly.

He now knew Kagome and Ayame had formed a friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

_**My Bestfriend

* * *

**_

_**Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding...**_

Kagome stared at her sketch...It was _perfect_. She quickly added the last finishing touches...As in subtitles and crap. Just as she was signing her name she felt someone walk up behind her. "What ya drawing?" Ayame's teasing voice cooed. Kagome gave a 'eep' and covered her picture with her body and her arms. " N-nothing...Just...Sketching." She managed to respond. " Hmm." Ayame dismissed the drawing and began to help her pack up. Kagome quickly zoned into what ayame was saying after finishing her name. "...-eally cute... So... you got any secret crushes?" Ayame asked, eye's sparkling. Kagome chuckled nervously, trying to hide her blush. " N-nope...Sorry...Crush-free." She chirped. " Awww..." Ayame pouted. " Anyways...What'chya drawing?" Ayame giggled, looking over kagome's shoulder, kagome once again moved to cover her picture.

"Who's that?" Ayame gasped..., " Looks kinda like...MMmphgm!" Ayame squealed against the hand clamped down on her mouth. Some of the people that were still packing up sent them weird looks. Kagome laughed nervously, letting her hostage go. As kagome dropped her hand Ayame greedily accepted the oxygen. " DA-YUMN! You trying to kill me Woman!" She shrieked. Kagome sweatdropped. " No..." She said slowly.Ayame huffed glaring angrily at her new friend. Ayame narrowed her eye's at kagome. "Why you drawing a picture of _him _anyway?" She questioned. " N-no reason...I-I...Just got...Bored! Yeah!" Kagome scratched the back of her head with a cheesy smile on her face. Ayame merely raised an eyebrow. " Ooh-kay..." Ayame quickly changed the subject to what girls normally talk about. _( Not me...I'm just weird! Hehe)_

" Ohmigosh! Did you see Inuyasha?" Ayame squealed. " Um...No." Kagome answered, not really paying attention as she balled up the artwork she was working on and threw it in the direction of the trash-can. " Let's go to our next class before we're late." Kagome chirped. Ayame simply nodded still going on. " And Kouga! That jerk! Could you believe what he did to us! Aaaargh!" Ayame growled. " Yeah...," Kagome agreed.

"Total jerk." She stated. " Hey, Do you wanna have a sleep-over! Please please please!" Ayame begged. Kagome thought for a while.

" Well...I guess...Okay." She smiled. " Yay! Then we can buy some movies, Grab some snacks and stay up all night! I'm so glad it's friday!"

Kagome laughed, Her new friend was nice. " Yeah, Watch some horror movies and do some make-over's talking about guys." Kagome teased.

Ayame nodded her head merrily.

* * *

Little did kagome know that her art-work didn't make it to the trash-can. It landed by someone's foot. The figure bent down and picked up the crumpled paper, quickly stuffing it in their jacket for later.

* * *

Kagome smiled as she watched her bestfriend walk up to her at a slow pace. " Hey." She greeted. " Good evening Kagome-sama." He replied. 

She smiled warmly, linking arms with him. " Let's go." She said, he simply nodded and smiled at her. They walked in silence...

"You...Okay?" Kagome questioned breaking the silence, staring at him with those eye's of her's. " Of course, I am merely thinking." Miroku replied grinning at her. "Hmm..." was all he got back. " Me and a few friends are gonna have a sleep-over." She stated. That got his attention.

" As in...All you lovely ladies will be wearing you're transparent sleep-wear and talking about your certain crushes...Watching horror movies...Talking about crushes...Sharing your most inner thoughts about naughty things...Doing make-overs...Did I happen to meantion Transparent sleep-wear?" He said this, Adding his lecherous grin to top it off. Kagome turned crimson. " U-uuh...I...Maybe." Was all she could stutter out. His grin widened. "Am I invited?" He asked. " NO! This is a girls night! I was just trying to get rid of the silence! And keep your naughty thought to yourself...As will I!" She gasped, covering her mouth. He wiggled his eyebrow's at her. " So...The Innocent Kagome has naughty thoughts?" He purred. A slap echoed throughout the neighborhood. Kagome walked stiffly by her friend, Trying to soothe her boiling anger.

Miroku rubbed the red hand-print on his face with a smile. " You hit harder than Sango." He said, looking thoughtful. Kagome looked at him with a raised eyebrow. " She's much stronger than me...Have you seen her family heirloom? A Huge Boomerang! Umm...Hir-Hiraikotsu...Yeah!" She stated. Miroku winced at the comment on her giant Boomerang. " Yes Kagome-sama...I have seen it." He groaned. Kagome looked over at him with curiosity, then smiled smugly. " Did you have the pleasure of meeting it head on?" She teased. " Indeed Kagome-sama...It hurt." He managed to get out, rubbing his head at the memory of when she whacked him with it..._several_ times. " Poor baby." Kagome cooed. He sent a mock glare her way. Thinking back on what he did to deserve it anyway...

* * *

_**Flash back...**_

_" Houshi-sama! Get back here!" Sango shouted, Giant Boomerang held over her head, ready for whacking. "Gah! Please Lady Sango, I was merely helping your Mother!" He called over his shoulder, only to bump into something for not looking where he was going. Looking up from his place on the ground, he found Sango's father glaring at him. " My wife will not bear your children." He growled. Miroku meekly nodded his head. " Hold em' down dad!" Sango called. Miroku squirmed in the larger man's grasp. Sango came up to him, Hiraikotsu...as he soon learned, hoisted over her shoulder glaring at him. She looked Scary! She brought her weapon down..._

_**-Crash!-**_

_**-Bang-**_

_**-Thump-**_

_**-Yelp-**_

_"Get over here lecher!" _

_Kohaku tugged at his mother's apron. " Ma'ma...Is that supposed to bend that way?" He asked innocently. She gasped quickly covering his eye's. "Hey I wanna see! This is better than the Video-games!" He whined. " Children shouldn't see such things." She scolded._

_" Help me..." Miroku whimpered, crawling out, just to be pulled back. Sango came back, smiling brightly and dusting off her hand's._

_"Sister? What did that guy do to make you beat him up?" Kohaku questioned. Their mother shook her head clealy stating. ' don't tell him'_

_" He deserved it..." Was all sango said._

_**End flash back

* * *

**_

"...**.-**Ey! You there? You zoned out on me." Kagome stated, waving her hand in miroku's face. He caught her hand in his and brought it to his lips. " I'm flattered that you worry for me Kagome-sama, But you need not, I am fine." He stated, placing his lips to her hand in a chaste kiss.

Kagome blushed prettily snatching her hand away and giving him a half-hearted glare. " Y-yeah W-whatever." She mumbled. He simply grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

_**My Bestfriend

* * *

**_

_**Higurashi shrine...**_

_**Slumber party...:**_

_**Kagome**_

_**Sango**_

_**Kagura**_

_**Rin**_

_**Ayame**_

Kagome blew the bangs out of her face with pure boredom. "...-think Kagome-chan?" Sango asked. "Huh?" She responded in confusion. Sango sighed and gave kagome 'the look'. " Kagome-chan!" She pouted. Kagome laughed. "I'm sorry." She said with a smile. Kagura cleared her throat. "So, Kagome-chan, Who is it you have a crush on?" She asked, her crimson eye's shining in the light. " I-I, er, uh,um..." She stuttered, looking down at her lap so her hair covered her face. " I don't have a crush..." She lied. The demons' in the room glared at her. "Okay okay...Mrroguph." She covered her mouth with her hands so it came out muffled, but the demons heard loud and clear. " Th-tha lecher!" Kagura spazzed out. "Miroku?" Ayame squeaked. Kagome nodded slowly, flaming blush on her face. Sango busted out laughing.

"Ohmygawd!" Rin gasped. Kagome glared at her friends'. "How about you...Rin? Or maybe Ayame, Sango, Kagura?" She hissed. They instantly stopped. " Sesshoumaru." Kagura sniffed, not even blushing. "Eh,er...Um, Sh-Shippo." Rin squeaked out, covering her blushing cheeks with her evenly shaking hands. " Don't like nobody." Ayame said with narrowed eye's thinking of a certain wolf. "I-Inuyasha." Heads snapped in Sango's direction... "INUYASHA!" Everyone shrieked. "What!" Sango glared, blushing hotly. " He's so...so..." Rin started. " -Gruff." Ayame finished. " And uh..." Kagura started. "-My crush." Sango finished with a scowl. " 'Sides, Kagome-chan likes a pervert, Rin likes a runt and you, Kagura like an Ice prince." Sango pouted. " Miroku has good qualities!" Kagome growled. "Sesshy isn't that cold! He's got a different side!" Kagura sniffed. "Shippo is soo _Adorable_!" Rin piped up. Everyone raised an eyebrow. Rin gasped, covering her mouth.

_**Outside kagome's window...**_

"What are they saying?" A gruff voice asked. " Shhhh." A softer voice scolded above. " OW! My back is starting to hurt! Hurry it up!" A more boyish voice whined. "Shaddup runt!" The voice from before scowled. " I'm not a runt! I just happen to be smarter than you, Inuyasha!" The 'runt' gloated. "And you're still a runt, Shippo." Inuyasha said with a smug smirk. "Shhhhhh! I can't hear what the lovely ladies are talking about if you two don't be quiet." They shut up. **1 minute, 36 seconds later...** "Remind me why I came again?" Shippo asked with a bored look. Inuyasha and Miroku gave eachother knowing looks... "Rin." They said in unison. Shippo blushed. "Errrr, yeah whatever." He said trying to play it off.

"Little brother." a cool voice said, tired of being ignored. "Gah!" Inuyasha fell out of his tree to land face down at his brother's feet. "Sesshoumaru." He greeted gruffly. "Tell this Sesshoumaru why it is you are spying on these ningen girls." Sesshoumaru demanded. Inuyasha scoffed, flexing his claws. Miroku put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Don't Inuyasha, remember last time." He scolded. Inuyasha winced. At this Sesshoumaru gave a small,cold smirk. "Miroku has good qualities!" They heard ...Kagome's voice say? Inuyasha choked on his own saliva. "Sesshy isn't that cold! He's got a different side." Kagura spoke next. Shippo broke out into giggles. Sesshoumaru growled. " Shippo is soo _Adorable_!" They heard rin speak, Making shippo stop laughing and turn a deep shade of crimson. 3 heads turned in his direction. "Aww, Shippo is soo Adorable!" Inuyasha mocked. Miroku fake swooned. Sesshoumaru smirked lightly amusement dancing in his eyes.

_**With the girls...**_

" I Just can't believe...Inuyasha!" Rin gasped. Ayame nodded. " Keh!" Sango snorted, but quickly covered her mouth in embarassment. Kagome burst into giggles. " You even sound like him." Kagura said, her nose wrinkling. " So how's naraku?" Rin asked. Kagura scoffed. "As twitsed as ever, Sadistic freak." She muttered. "I dunno, I always liked his hair." Ayame commented. "Ugh! Ayame!" Kagome laughed. "What?" Ayame said with a giggle. Kagome sighed dreamily. " I like Miroku's eyes." She blushed. Kagura scoffed. "The Hentai houshi is nothing compared to Sesshoumaru's golden eye's and silver hair." Kagura said with a smirk. " Shippo has a cute tail!" Rin pouted. " You're right." Ayame said. "Kouga has a tail too..." Kagome added. A moment of silence passed in thought. "...Nah!" They all said in unison.

_**Outside kagome's window...**_

The boys listened outside... Taking in every giggle and gush. "Move over monk!" Inuyasha growled. " OW! Get off me Dog-breathe!" Shippo whined. " Remove your hand from this Sesshoumaru's person." Sesshoumaru said in a chilling tone. **_Crash, Thud! _** " OW! Damnit!" Inuyasha hissed from his spot on the bottom. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eye's from within the pile. " I shall need to bathe when I return home." He growled. " Who's hand is on my ass!" Inuyasha demanded gruffly. " Screw your ass dog-breathe, Somebody's foot is in my face!" Shippo said from beneathe miroku. "Keh!" Inuyasha snorted. " This Sesshoumaru wonders if you fools are really straight." 3 gasps escaped after that comment. " You callin' me _GAY!" _ Inuyasha roared. " Surely you notice my love for the female body?" Miroku said with mock hurt. " I'm _not _gay!" Shippo growled. " Keh! Why're you wearing all those _pretty _colors and tight pants for then?" Inuyasha jeered. "Inuyasha you jerk! I don't wear tight pants! They just aren't as loose as yours." Shippo yammered. "Perhaps if Inuyasha was...gay, He wouldn't have evaded Jakoutsu's advances." Miroku stated wisely. Inuyasha shuddered. " Oh! I love those cute fuzzy ears of yours!" Shippo mimicked in a high voice. Sesshoumaru stood from the Dog/human/fox-pile, Letting the other boys fall again in a smaller pile of body parts. "HEY! Fluff-butt! Where ya going!" Inuyasha hollered, forgetting they were outside kagome's window. A hush went over the room they sat by.

_**With the girls...**_

"HEY! Fluff-butt! Where ya going!" They heard...Inuyasha yell? 2 demon's and 2 human's looked in Kagome's direction with glares. Kagome smirked, " Girls, girls, gilrs. You can't blame me, You two, Kagura and Ayame, Are demons'. Sango you are a Demon slayer, and Rin...You're training to be a ninja (rolls eyes) as you say, So...Why didn't you sense them?" Kagome asked. The four girls shifted nervously under the miko's stare. "Fine, fine. Don't answer me." She huffed, " So who's gonna bust them?" She questioned. She sighed again when nodbody answered. " I'll do it." She said with a scowl. Standing up in her short nightgown she tried to tug it down for modesty. It was hot now-a-days so she had different sleep-wear for the weather. Stepping lightly on her plush carpet she walked over to her window. opening it softly, she looked out. " Hello boys." She greeted coolly.

_**With the boys...**_

"Hello boys." The boys looked up from their place on the ground. She smiled at them. " Lady K-kagome..." Miroku greeted nervously. She narrowed her eye's. "Miroku...Tsk tsk tsk." She scolded, wagging her pointer finger at him like a scolding mother. " Shippo." She said. He squeaked. Rin popped her head out the window,staring at _her _Shippo. "Shame on you all." She sighed, rubbing her temples. "Miko." Sesshoumaru greeted. "Sesshoumaru." "Where!" came Kagura's voice. Inuyasha snickered. " Inuyasha." She glared. "Inuyasha?" Sango asked in a quiet voice. "Yo! Sango! Sup'?" Inuyasha yelled. " Hey Inuyasha." She said with a blush. Miroku cleared his throat, " Nice clothes ladies." He said with a lecherous grin. Ayame, Rin and Sango covered themselfs with pillows and blanket's, Stuffed animals. Kagura snorted and Kagome winked. "Indeed." Sesshoumaru snorted. " How's it going _lord_ Sesshoumaru?" Kagura smirked. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eye's.

" Fine, Wind sorceress." He growled. " Hm." She scoffed. " How's your brother,_Naraku_?" He asked. " He's fine." She said with gritted teeth. " A shame." He said with a sniff. "Yes." She agreed. Everyone else looked confused. " Well..." Miroku coughed, " We should be going, Good day-" Kagome cut him off. " Miroku-sama, We'll _talk later_." She said with barely concealed rage, Her face shadowed, making her look really scary. " Yes Kagome-sama." He winced. "Good." She said with a bright smile. Inuyasha sweatdropped, speaking his thoughts, " How the hell do you change mood's like that? You PMsing!" Kagome's smile vanished. " Inuyasha..." Came her Syrupy sweet voice, " Osuwari!" She growled. _SLAM! _ "Idiot." Shippo commented with narrowed eyes.

_**1 Hour Later, Miroku's room**_

_Click._

"Ugh!" Miroku groaned, flopping down on his bed. " Soo tired." He moaned, snuggling into his pillow. As he went to take off his jean's so he could sleep his fingers brushed over his jacket pocket. " Hmm? What do we have here?" He smirked. Pulling the crumpled paper out of his pocket he set it on his desk and undressed down to his boxers. Snatching up the paper and plopping down on his bed he slowly and carefully uncrumpled the paper. Beautiful Violet eyes roamed over the picture and it's writing. Smirking her folded it and placed it in a drawer next to his bed. " Well,well,well...What do we have here? Miss Kagome Higurashi, I never knew you thought that way..." He laughed as he shut his lamp off.

Wouldn't she be suprised? He'd show her...Then...She'd be his. _'...Kagome...'

* * *

_

_**Amarioko: Thankies! Forgive me!** I'm sooo sorry! I...It's just...I had to format my computer, So all my chapters are gone! Now I have to re-write new stories and chapters and stuff, You know how it is. Heh...heh...  
_


End file.
